


Growing Cold

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [psyco_chick32](http://psyco-chick32.livejournal.com/) on livejournal.

His head rests in her lap, hair drenched in sweat and something else. Something thicker. Wetter. Staining her fingers. She won't let herself think about that.

She can't.

He will be fine.

"A-Ahim?"

She swallows a sob. Painting her face up like royalty. His voice sounds so broken. Too soft, too weak. Thick like his lungs are filling with blood and she can't think. She _won't_ think about that.

" _Marvelous_."

His fingers brush her face. Cold. Too cold. She grabs his hand, holding it against her cheek.

He kisses her jaw.

His lips grow cold.

She cries into his hair.


End file.
